The present invention is directed to interconnects for photovoltaic modules. More particularly, the invention provides electrical interconnects between conductive tabs for photovoltaic modules and methods thereof. Merely by way of example, the invention has been applied to the interconnection of photovoltaic modules with interconnection protectors. But it would be recognized that the invention has a much broader range of applicability.
A traditional photovoltaic module (“PV module) often is equipped in the factory with two wires and expensive electrical connectors. For example, these expensive electrical connectors might include push-to-connect connectors such as MC-4 compatible connectors. These conventional wires and connectors are then used at the installation site to interconnect PV modules into strings of modules or into larger photovoltaic arrays. The photovoltaic strings and modules are typically mounted in areas where they are exposed to extremes of heat and cold, are subject to thermal cycling, and are subject to hazardous weather conditions such as high winds, rain, sleet, and/or snow. Consequently, the electrical connectors interconnecting the PV modules must be weatherproof for decades, tolerant of thermal cycling, and/or allow for rapid assembly.
To minimize the total cost of a photovoltaic installation, it is often desirable to reduce both the cost of the PV module and the labor required for installation. Although the PV modules need to be weatherproof after final installation at the installation site, the requirements for weatherproofing often are not as stringent between fabrication of the PV module in the factory and installation of the PV module at the installation site. In addition, for large installations, specialized and/or automated interconnection tooling may be used. Thus, improved interconnections between PV modules in a large photovoltaic array can, for example, provide a significant reduction in material, labor, and/or construction costs. In another example, improved interconnections increases the packing density of PV modules reducing the cost of shipping PV modules to the installation site.
Hence, it is highly desirable to improve techniques for interconnecting PV modules so to optimize the hardware and/or the process for electrically interconnecting the PV modules to reduce the total cost of the photovoltaic installation.